russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC's Friends 4Ever debuts with high ratings and impressive online presence
March 12, 2014 Friends 4Ever cast: Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo. MANILA, Philippines – IBC-13′s teen-oriented series Friends 4Ever made a successful debut last March 2 every Sunday as the first-ever teen drama series targeted our treenagers, it posted encouraging viewership ratings and generated positive online feedback. In fact, Friends 4Ever became a trending topic on popular micro-blogging site Twitter and on Yahoo! Philippines during the time it was airing of hashtag #Friends4Ever. With IBC-13 currently leaning toward "heavy dramas and light entertainment," head of IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi said the trend of teen drama series suited their programming thrust which also launched the careers of today’s respected actors in the industry. IBC-13 has been established for Kapinoy Talent Center prior to Friends 4Ever’s premiere as a new generation of young stars. Last March 2, child stars of Friends 4Ever include Ashley Cabrera, Lance Lucido, Alyanna Angeles, Aldred Nasayao, Miguel Vergara, Mutya Orquia, Sofia Millares and AJ Urquia before became today's hottest teen stars in this generation. T.G.I.S. and Gimik rivalry before revived last March 9 by the debut of new young and fresh faces from both networks. Now, see that the teen drama starring Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo.. The official Friends 4Ever Facebook page www.facebook.com/friends4ever, which was put up on February 28, had 2,130 likes prior to the airing of the pilot episode when it zoomed up to 3,006 likes post-pilot. To date, the page is already nearing 5,000 fans with the numbers growing every hour with the most memorable scene, your favorite love-team, character and feel-good love story. With the 8 junior and senior high school classmates (Sue, Khalil, Liza, Diego, Francis, Ella, Chienna and John) emulated by other teen shows for the fun and barkada experience, I was given the opportunity to create a youth-oriented show for a Sunday afternoon which had the audience market which was branded too “bourgeois” or too upper class for the masa market. The series aired on Sunday afternoon, which was going against rivaled competition like the teen sitcom Luv U (has managed to succeed in this difficult environment by being more of a sitcom and becoming a breeding ground for ABS-CBN’s future teen stars by headlining Goin’ Bulilit alumni) which will be prompting the rival network to copy our format and I Bilib. This marks the promising start of Friends 4Ever, which is bound to be a weekly feel-good habit for teens and the young at heart. Up for Friends 4Ever third episode this Saturday (March 16) is a romantic love, brewing rivalry, break-up and good vibes. The teens’ friendships are now tested when auditions for their high school’s activity require them to choose their performance partners. High school classmate Libby (Sue) about the feel-good love story with Carlos (Khal), those guys of high school girl Sandra (Liza) and high school boy Tom (Diego) charmer about friendship. On the other hand, thereby gaining Sanjay (Francis), Eula (Ella), Coleen (Chienna) and her brother (John) in friends continues her attempt to the seem. Competing the cast of Friends 4Ever are Tonton Gutierrez, Bing Loyzaga, Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Dimples Romana, Jong Cuenco, Cacai Bautista, Teresa Loyzaga, Mym Davao, Noel Trinidad, Regine Angeles, Sandy Aloba and Robert Ortega, as well as Julian Estrada, Paul Salas, Yna Uy and Kiko Estrada. Catch the exciting story of Friends 4Ever barkada and find out how the characters find friendship of love and family. Friends 4Ever airs Sunday at 3 p.m. after Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend. Catch the teen stars of IBC-13's Friends 4Ever this Saturday (March 22), 5pm. This will be at the SM Megamall. See you! The Girls of Friends 4Ever (print ad) :4 Girls are Best Friends Forever in a High School Level... :Libby (Sue Ramirez) a senior high school girl for painting and poser girl, Sandra (Liza Soberano) a kikay girl, Eula (Ella Cruz) a high school pretty girl, Coleen (Chienna Filomeno) a high school teen sweetheart :Girl Power (left) :on :Friends 4Ever :Sundays, 3PM :After Hey it's Fans Day! :IBC (right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph